


The Beard

by SullenDragon



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/SullenDragon
Summary: Jim's going for a new look. Blair's not too sure about it.





	The Beard

Jim took Blair's backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

  
"Mm. Fuzzy." Blair pulled back and rubbed a hand over the line of Jim's jaw.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Itchy?" Blair ducked away to pick up the pair of waiting travel coffees.

  
"Not yet."

  
"Oh, that new exhibit's this evening, if that's still okay."

  
"Sounds just fine," Jim said, grinning down at Blair, shiny teeth contrasting with the darkness of his first-day stubble. He ushered his partner into the hallway and closed the door behind them with a click.

  
*

  
"Is this becoming a regular thing, then?"Blair asked the next day, gesturing to Jim's still unshaved face.

  
It was groomed neatly enough, but Blair would still be more likely to call it “fuzz" than anythjng else.

  
“I’m growing a beard. How is it?”

  
Blair accepted the egg burrito a they settled in at Jim’s desk. “It’s uh… It’s a process. Not everyone has the Sandburg hair growth genes, big guy.” He swung his ponytail around and batted his eyelashes.

  
“Hmm. Maybe it jutneeds time. Never tried a full beard.” Jim flopped two stacks of paperwork onto the desk top.

  
“Yeah,” Blair said around a mouthful of breakfast. “Maybe.”

  
*

  
Sunday was their day off. Jim woke to sunlight in his eyes and the feeling of Blair’s gaze on him.

  
“Sleepin’ with your eye open again, Chief?”

  
“Just thinking,” Blair returned, leaning in for a kiss.

  
“That’s much nicer than thinking,” Jim mumbled. “What are we thnking about?”

  
Blair chuckled. “Facial hair.” He didn’t quite meet Jim’s eyes, but he didn’t pull away.

  
A wry grin twisted Jim’s face. “Mine?”

  
“Well..” Blair scruffed his fingers through the beard.

  
“I get it, Chief. Is it the look or the feel?” He cupped Blair’s hand against his jaw.

  
“Hey, man, you do you, okay. I’m never going to tell you you aren’t the prettiest girl at the ball. Feels nice, though."

  
“But it makes me look old, right?” Jim tucked his nose up against Blair’s ear and snuffled around, muffling his words and making Blair squirm.

  
“Uhm. A little… more distinguished than normal? And more like a lighthouse keeper?”

  
Jim rolled away from his partner and gave an out-and-out laugh. “Alright, I get it. I’ll bust the razor out.”

  
Blair rolled after him and planted a kiss on his fuzzy face. “First, we’re going to use it to its fullest extent. ‘Cause man, the feeling is _not_ what I was complaining about!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can probably blame part of this on the chat discussions of stubble. Also inspired by the profs and books who told me to have characters say no to each other, even though there are actually no "no"s here.  
> Also, I hear that kissing bearded people is rough, though I've no experience with it. Blair's a special snowflake.


End file.
